Potty Mouth
by Gianna Sparrow
Summary: So Vakyrie and Tanith are having a conversation by texting/SMSing each other in chat abbrevations. WARNING: May be unreadable, if you don't wanna confuse yourself read it any way! WARNING2: Contains many variations of the word 'poop'.


**Imagine if Valkyrie and Tanith had a complete conversation**** by texting each other using chat abbreviations. (And possibly some slanguage)  
>I had to make some up myself 'cause I couldn't find them anywhere.<br>WARNING: This may be unreadable, if you don't wanna confuse yourself read it anyway!**

* * *

><p><strong>Valkyrie:<strong>

hi Tan!

* * *

><p><strong>Tanith:<strong>

hi Val! WAY?

* * *

><p><strong>Valkyrie:<strong>

i'm a Mexican restyrant w/ Fletch, but hE 8 sum RLY spcy food & now has 'da ring o fIR'

* * *

><p><strong>Tanith:<strong>

w's th supOsd 2 mn?

* * *

><p><strong>Valkyrie:<strong>

hE got dIrEa! & it brns! Tan, how cud u not nO th?

* * *

><p><strong>Tanith:<strong>

511 Val! actuly, now th I thnk bout it, callin it 'da ring o fIR' is hilarios!  
>^5 GF!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Valkyrie:<strong>

i'm brilint Rnt i?

* * *

><p><strong>Tanith:<strong>

SH^

* * *

><p><strong>Valkyrie:<strong>

Wel i am! CMON admit it. u think i'm awsom 2!

* * *

><p><strong>Tanith:<strong>

u do reIis ur callin urself brilint & awsom 4 mAkin ^ a nam 4 da way it hurts wen u eat spcy & then poop, rIt?

* * *

><p><strong>Valkyrie:<strong>

ha ha! funy… rIt? *looks around nervosly* um… can wE chang da subject?

* * *

><p><strong>Tanith:<strong>

sur.  
>so wil u b abl 2 com 4 th sleepovr wE planed? caus its getin late.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Valkyrie:<strong>

o cours, unles Fletch is in there much longa u no… pooping.

* * *

><p><strong>Tanith:<strong>

Val! I thout u said u wer gonna chang da subject!

* * *

><p><strong>Valkyrie:<strong>

I no, I'm sory, just let me get it out a my system.

Poop, dudu, diarrhoeha, pooh, faeces, pooh pooh, al day long da poop!

* * *

><p><strong>Tanith:<strong>

u didn hav 2 txt it 2 me! U cud hav least said it 2 urself, not txt it! i am now mentaly scarred 4 life!

* * *

><p><strong>Valkyrie:<strong>

sory, my bad…

* * *

><p><strong>Tanith:<strong>

Agh fine… I 4giv u.

Now just tel Fletch u hav 2 go & cant stay any longa, _prety pls? _*batter I-lashes*

* * *

><p><strong>Valkyrie:<strong>

alrIt, anythin 2 stop ur cyber pleadin.

* * *

><p><strong>Tanith:<strong>

Yay!

* * *

><p><strong>Valkyrie:<strong>

LOL, th's my hypa activ 80-somthin-yer-old Tan!

* * *

><p><strong>Tanith:<strong>

hey! ther is nothin rong with 80-somthin-yer-old bein 4eva hypa!

* * *

><p><strong>Valkyrie:<strong>

yes ther is, ur supOsed 2 b in a old age hom, not savin da world & goin on sleepovrs!

* * *

><p><strong>Tanith:<strong>

Stop bein mean! *puls tong at u*

* * *

><p><strong>Valkyrie:<strong>

fine, pic me ^ at Essenwood road in 15 minuts.

* * *

><p><strong>Tanith:<strong>

OK, by Val

* * *

><p><strong>Valkyrie:<strong>

By Tan

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

Valkyrie:

**Hi Tanith!**

* * *

><p>Tanith:<p>

**Hi Val****'! Where are you?**

* * *

><p>Valkyrie:<p>

**I'm at a Mexican restaurant with Fletcher, but he ate some really spicy food and now has 'the ring of fire.'**

* * *

><p>Tanith:<p>

**What's that supposed to mean?**

* * *

><p>Valkyrie:<p>

**He got diarrhoea!**** And it burns! Tanith, how could you not know that?**

* * *

><p>Tanith:<p>

**Too much information ****Val'! Actually, now that I think about it, calling it the ring of fire is hilarious!**

**Hi-5**** girlfriend!**

* * *

><p>Valkyrie:<p>

**I'm brilliant, aren't I?**

* * *

><p>Tanith:<p>

**Shut up.**

* * *

><p>Valkyrie:<p>

**Well I am! Come on, admit it. You think I'm awesome too!**

* * *

><p>Tanith:<p>

**You do realise you're calling yourself brilliant**** and awesome for making up a name for the way it hurts when you eat spicy food and then poop, right?**

* * *

><p>Valkyrie:<p>

**Ha ha! Funny… right? *looks around nervously* Um… can we change the subject?**

* * *

><p>Tanith:<p>

**Sure.**

**So will you be able to come for that sleepover we planned? 'Cause it's getting late****.**

* * *

><p>Valkyrie:<p>

**Of course,**** unless Fletcher is in there much longer you know… pooping.**

* * *

><p>Tanith:<p>

**Val'! I thought you said you were gonna change the subject!****?**

* * *

><p>Valkyrie:<p>

**I ****know; I'm sorry, just let me get it out my system.**

**Poop, dudu, diarrhoea, pooh, faeces, pooh pooh, all day long the poop!**

* * *

><p>Tanith:<p>

**You didn't have to text it to me! You could've at least said it to yourself, not text it! I am now mentally scarred for life!**

* * *

><p>Valkyrie:<p>

**Sorry, my bad…**

* * *

><p>Tanith:<p>

**Ahgh… fine, I forgive you.  
>Now please just tell Fletcher you have to go and can't stay any longer, <strong>_**pretty please? **_***batters eyelashes***

* * *

><p>Valkyrie:<p>

**Alright, anything to stop you cyber-pleading.**

* * *

><p>Tanith:<p>

**Yay!**

* * *

><p>Valkyrie:<p>

***Laugh out loud* That's my hyper active 80-something-year-old Tanith!**

* * *

><p>Tanith:<p>

**Hey****! There's nothing wrong with an 80-something-year-old being forever hyper!**

* * *

><p>Valkyrie:<p>

**Yes there is, ****you're supposed to be in an old age home, not saving the world and going on sleepovers!**

* * *

><p>Tanith:<p>

**Stop being mean! *pulls tongue at you***

* * *

><p>Valkyrie:<p>

**Fine, pick me up at Essenwood Road in 15 minutes.**

* * *

><p>Tanith:<p>

**OK, bye Val'****.**

* * *

><p>Valkyrie:<p>

**Bye Tanith.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if I seemed like a bit of a 'potty mouth!' Get it, 'potty mouth!' Ah, I am so funny. *wipes away tears of laughter*<br>****Hope you enjoyed that, I know it was a bit vulgar and childish but I felt like acting five when I wrote it!  
><strong>**And yes, I kinda swapped their personalities around by mistake, though it doesn't really matter.**

**You know what's really weird; I have never spelt that badly in my entire life. Oh well, there's a first time for everything.**

**Remember to review!  
><strong>**R-E-V-I-E-W-!**

**(There is a little button right there, just waiting to be pressed!)**


End file.
